Physical damage to a battery from mechanical abuse can result in dangerous thermal runaway conditions. Particularly in the case of an object penetrating the battery, and sometimes when penetration does not occur, a short circuit can result which causes very rapid discharge and heat generation within the cell. This rapid discharge condition can in some cases result in fire or even explosion. Attempts in the industry to design batteries which will control the harmful effects of physical damage to the battery have not been practical or successful.